Never Alone
by BeautyGirl072
Summary: She was nice. He was rude. She was beautiful and perfect. He was handsome and a jerk. She liked him. He doesn't like her. Until he realizes that she was perfect.
1. Talks and Shocks

**Never Alone**

Disclaimer:I do not own any of these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling

**Summary:** She was nice. He was rude. She was beautiful and perfect. He was handsome and a jerk. She liked him. He doesn't like her. Until he realizes that she was perfect.

**CHAPTER 1: TALKS AND SHOCKS**

The summer was so much fun. She did not want to leave the Burrow. She had so much fun hanging out with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Fred and George even came to visit during the summer, though they left a lot of the day because of their shop. While Harry and Ron were hanging out talking about Quidditch, Hermione and Ginny were talking about boys.

"You know," said Ginny with a serious look on her face,"I'm actually kinda glad that Harry and I broke up. I mean I understand that he liked me and all, he just doesn't want me to get hurt. Especially with this he-who-cannot-be-named thing still going on."

Hermione looked at her and smiled slightly. "I talked to him about it the other day." Ginny looked at her surprised and giddy. Hermione ignored her and continued. "He told me that he really cared for you. And that if this whole thing blows over, and he kills Voldemort, he is going to ask you back out again. He just wants to make sure that nothing can hurt you or anybody else."

Ginny smiled and changed the subject. She couldn't handle these conversations. She took after Fred and George way too much. So she continued with other guys. "Is there anyone that you like at Hogwarts? I mean come on Hermione. You have changed so much, you could get anyone. Even a Mr. Draco Malfoy." She nudged Hermione lightly on the arm.

It was true. She had changed. Her hair was no longer frizzy or curly or out of control. It was straight, long, and golden. She had gotten curves in all the right places. She always wore the right clothes to accent all of her perfect features. As soon as she realized the rest of what Ginny said, she blushed and tried to pull it off.

"Ginerva Weasley! How dare you think that I, of all people, like Malfoy!" She wasn't doing such a great job.

"Oh Come on Hermione! I know that you like him," she winked.

Hermione blushed yet again. She had broken up with Ron not too long ago because all he ever did was want to flirt with Fleur. She couldn't stand it! Ron had never gotten over their break-up. He even hinted around sometimes about them getting back together. She firmly said no. He was so upset, he couldn't play Quidditch right with Harry. They walked over to the girls.

"Hey Boys. Game over?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, it got boring." Harry said while he shot his eyes at Ron.

"Sorry." Ron looked down at his feet and mumbled something that only Harry could understand. Then he walked off ahead of everyone else.

They all got up, followed Ron and walked to their rooms. They had to get up early tomorrow. First day of their seventh year, except for Ginny. Hermione was the most excited, she had received her Head Girl Badge two weeks ago and had never stopped talking about it.

When they got there, the train ride, sorting, and the banquet seemed to go by so fast. She walked toward the Head Common Room portrait and stared amazed at the beautiful portrait. 'Password?" "Ginger Snaps." The portrait opened and Hermione walked in. She was amazed at the wonderful common room.

She looked up toward the stairs and saw two doors. One was red with a gold lion on it. The other, Green with a silver snake. "Great" she mumbled. "I'm in here with a Slytherin." She walked into her room and straight out of the back door and onto the patio.

She stood over the banister looking out unto the stars, wishing Ron would talk to her. Even looking at her would be nice. She hated having to have conversations with him through Ginny or Harry, especially since Harry and Ginny were all over each other. She turned around and entered her room. It was decorated in red and gold, and was absolutely beautiful.

She loved being head girl already. Despite the fact that she knew she had to stay up late patrolling the hallways. When she sat down on her bed, there was a knock on her bedroom door. She got up and opened it slowly.

"Yes..." She stood there in shock. She couldn't believe it!

"Well, hello Granger."

"Malfoy? You're Head Boy?" She asked, she was still in shock.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am. I knew you had to be Head Girl. There was no way you couldn't be. I just had to check and be sure if I was going to share a common room with a mudblood. Apparently, I am."

"Goodbye Ferret." But before she could shut the door, he looked her up and down then turned away. She closed the door right when he turned.

She knew that there was no way that he was going to be nice to her at all this year. She couldn't believe that she liked him. He was a Slytherin and hated muggle borns. She knew that she had to do something to get rid of these feelings. But why did he look her up and down? She shook her head and shrugged it off. She got into bed and immediately fell asleep.

He couldn't believe how much she had changed over the summer. She looked like the perfect girl for a one-night stand. And he was determined to do just that. Even if he had to be nice to her for a little while. Nothing was going to stop him from getting him some of her. He just knew that he was going to be her first.

----Sorry it was a little short, but I had to end it like that. It was the perfect ending! But how did you like it?

**R&R please!**


	2. Plans and Suspicions

**Never Alone**

Disclaimer: Ido not own any of these characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling

**Chapter 2: Plans and Suspicions**

Hermione woke up the next day tired. She couldn't sleep all night because she was tossing and turning the entire night. She didn't know why she couldn't sleep. Maybe it was because she was excited. Classes didn't start until Monday and it was only Friday. Dumbledore wanted to have classes start on Monday. Which she was happy about, because it gave her a chance to rest.

She got up, got dressed and walked out of her room. She closed the door and then turned around toward the stairs and walked down, not knowing that Malfoy was down there already.

She started laughing to where he couldn't hear her. She would never let him live this down. The all mighty Draco Malfoy in his green silk boxers dancing and singing in the middle of the common room. She walked down and went behind him.

"I didn't know ferrets could dance." She began laughing. He turned and looked at her.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked smirking at her.

"Away from you." She turned and walked out. She walked down to breakfast laughing at him. When she got there, she sat with her friends and told Ginny all about it. Ginny busted out laughing and everyone at the table around her, stared.

"Woah, what's going on? What happened?" Ron and Harry asked at the same time.

Hermione looked at them and simply said that nothing was going on and told them not to worry. Right when Draco walked in the Great Hall, Ginny started laughing again and Hermione with her.

Draco sat down between Blaise Zambini and Crabbe. He was furious with Hermione and himself. "Why didn't he just kiss her right then and there." He thought. He didn't really eat anything, he just kinda pushed some food around with his plate. Blaise looked at him.

"What is wrong you with you?" He asked.

Draco look up at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, for one thing you're not eating. Number two, You're staring at that mudblood Granger." But right before he could get another word out, Draco got up and punched him. The teachers immediately looked over at them and Professor Dumbledore was fixing to get up and walk over there.

"Never say that!" He yelled while everyone looked over at him. No one could believe that he had just punched his best friend. Draco looked around then sat back down and took a bite before Dumbledore could get up, while Blaise just shook his head.

"Sorry man. But if you get with her can you help me out with someone?"

"Why would you need me to help you with someone if I get Granger?" Draco asked looking at him confused.

"Because Ginny is Hermione's best friend." Blaise winked and got up to walk out when he saw Ginny leave.

By the time Ginny was out of the Great Hall, she heard someone following her. She turned around and saw Blaise. She blushed.

"Hello Ginny." He said politely. He didn't want to be rude. He liked her. He was practically in love with her and all the Slytherins knew it. They kept telling him to make a move already, but he was worried. Especially with Harry and Ron always with her.

"Hi." She said shyly. He could tell that she liked him. Everyone in the school knew that she got shy around guys she liked. It was very rare that she liked someone. Occasionally, she'll think someone is cute, but when she actually like likes him, they better go for it.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me next week?" He asked her with a twinkle in his eye.

She smiled slightly. "Yes. I would love that!" She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Harry saw and became furious

Hermione got done with her breakfast and got up. She was tired. She walked to the head common room to lay down for a bit. "Ginger Snaps," she said lightly to the portrait. She walked in and layed down on the couch in front of the fire. She had a headache and was so glad she didn't have classes.

She really needed to talk to Ron about everything. But he never talked to her or looked at her. It was annoying. But she understood. He was in love with her.

She felt the same way of course, but he could never get enough of Fleur. Oh how she despised her. It was Fleur's fault that Hermione now had a broken heart.

She bolted upright. She had to talk to Ron NOW. She got up and started to run to the door when Malfoy came in and grabbed her. He looked her in the eyes.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time." So he did.

Hope you enjoyed!

**R&R PLEASE**


	3. What are you doing!

**Never Alone**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

Thanks to my reviewer(s). Everyone, please review my story, it will help me out alot. And I will be updating faster if you do. THANKS!

Chapter 3:"What are you doing!

He put one hand on her face and felt how smooth it was. She looked shock at the fact that he would even touch her. He leaned in and tried to kiss her, but before he could, she slapped him. He let her go and put his hand up to his cheek and felt how warm it was as he watched her run up into her room.

She plopped down on the bed. She decided to just sit there and think. "What was he thinking? Trying to kiss me? He hates me? Or does he? I'm so confused! But why did I slap him? I know I want to kiss him, so why did I do that?" She started to freak out and decided to take a bath.

When she got done, she went back into her room and realized it was time to patrol with Malfoy. She quickly got dressed and walk down to the common room seeing Malfoy sitting in his chair waiting for her.

"Well, it's about time. We are like 5 minutes late to patrol." He said in a drawling voice. But oh did she love this voice.

"Yeah I know. I got caught up in something. Let's go" She said as she walked out of the portrait with him closely behind. Her thoughts wouldn't leave her alone. They kept asking "why him? and why now?"

She never did quite understand him, but he was the most mysterious guy in Hogwarts. As they walked in awkward silence, which was weird because he was always making smart remarks to her, he looked at her.

"Why did you slap me when I tried to kiss you?" He stopped and turned her to him.

"What are you talking about? We hate each other remember? Why did you even try to kiss me in the first place?" She spat out at him angrily. He just looked at her and mumbled something. "Excuse me? What did you say?"

"Look, I know we have had our differences in the past, but I really like you. I have grown to like you alot and I wanna try to have a relationship with you." He looked at the ground and didn't look up for a long time. After a while of awkward silence, he looked back up to see Hermione was gone.

So he finished patrolling the corridors alone and after about 50 points taken off from these two Ravenclaws who though it would be fun to see if they got caught after curfew, he headed back to the head common room. He was cursing at himself and pondering the reason why these two would be out right now, espeically since it was the first night there.

He walked in and saw Hermione lying on the couch with a book open lying on her stomach while she was asleep. He thought she looked gorgeous. He walked over to her and picked up the book and put her Gryffindor bookmark in it and set it on her nightstand in her room, then he pulled the covers over her so she wouldn't get cold. He figured it was best not to wake her. He knew that she wouldn't want to see him right now, especially after what happened 2 hours ago.

As he began to walk up to his room he heard her shuffle on the couch. He looked back at her and she was sitting up rubbing her head. "Goodnight Hermione" He had said quietly, but just loud enough for her to hear. She stood up and looked at him as she walked toward him. He looked confused, but she knew what she was doing. He stood there looking at her. She got close to him, looked into his eyes, put her hand on his cheek, and kissed him passionately, but yet, romantically.

He pulled her closer to him deepening the kiss. She moaned slightly and then broke it. He pouted at her and she smirked.

"I've suddenly realized that I feel something for you Draco. I've never noticed it before, but when you tried to kiss me earlier, I wanted to kiss you too, I was just in shock." She looked at him. "We need to get to bed. It's late."

He nodded. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and then trotted up the stairs into her room. She couldn't believe what was happening. She had no clue what was going to happen if people knew about this. Espeically Ron, Harry, and Ginny. She knew Ginny would be okay with it because she was dating Blaise. So no harm there. But everyone was okay with Ginny and Blaise. But how would people feel if the Gryffindor bookworm and the Slytherin God started dating?

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. No Further

**Never Alone**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

Thanks to my reviewers. Everyone, please review my story, it will help me out alot. And I will be updating faster if you do. THANKS!

Chapter 4: No Further

Hermione woke up the next morning thinking about what she had done. It was true, she liked Draco alot, but she figured it would be a harmless crush because she was muggleborn and he didn't like her like that. Little did she know that Draco liked her.

He actually liked her. She got up out of bed and went to take a shower. When she got up, she walked back into her room and sat down in front of the mirror. She needed to work with some stuff if she was going to be around Draco at all.

He woke up to her scent seeping under the door from the bathroom. He grumbled something about being early and not wanting to wake up. It's only Saturday he thought aloud.

He walked into the bathroom to take a shower and when he was done, he wallked back into his room and got dressed. He walked down into the common room and sat down on his favorite chair and waited for Hermione.

"What could possibly take her so long?" He thought. He couldn't believe this. It was taking her hours to get ready. Finally he heard her door open and he jumped up.

"It's about time! It took you like 4 hours." He said to her.

"It only took me 30 minutes. That is in no way 4 hours" She said as she rolled her eyes at him. She started to walk out of the portrait when she felt a hand grab hers. She looked down then up at Draco. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I figured that since we both like each other then we should date." He said to her as he smirked. She smiled feebly and nervously.

"Draco, don't you think that since my friends don't like you and your friends don't like me and not to mention I'm the bookworm and you're the "God" that we should keep this secret?" She asked him as she pulled her hand away.

He looked defeated but nodded so she walked out of the common room and headed toward the Great Hall to eat. She sat down in between Ginny and Harry just as Draco was walking in with Blaise.

As soon as they walked in, Ginny hopped up and gave Blaise a kiss on the cheek and they hugged good morning then she went back to the table and he continued to walk with Draco to the Slytherin table.

Hermione watched Draco sit down at the table and then immediately looked away and began eating before anybody noticed. As soon as she took a second bite she felt an elbow in her side.

"I saw you looking at Draco. What was that about?" Ginny whispered to her, being curious again. Hermione just sat there and after receiving another elbow in her side she responded. She told her the whole story about what happened and Ginny did nothing but sit there and looked shocked.

As soon as breakfast ended, Ginny hopped up. And her and Blaise walked outside together. Hermione walked slowly toward the Heads Common and entered. She then laid down on one of the couches and rubbed her temples becasue she had a headache.

"I always knew that studying too much would give you a headache." Draco said as he entered. She looked at him and just rolled her eyes. He walked over to her and kissed her gently on the lips. "I want you now," he said in between kisses. His hands began to travel up her legs when she pushed his hands away.

"No Draco. Not now." She walked up to her room as he just went to sit in his chair. She sat down on the bed wondering if he really wanted her or if he just wanted some and then dump her. She wanted to find out before she let him go any further. She sat in her room and tried to figure out a way to figure this out.

Then it came to her. Ginny and Blaise!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hope you are enjoying this story so far. Please review and let me know. I am really running out of things to say on here, mainly because I've been feeling horrible for the past 2 weeks. It sucks, but oh well, I will update as soon as I possibly can.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Fixing Blaise

**Never Alone**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

Thanks to my reviewers. Everyone, please review my story, it will help me out alot. And I will be updating faster if you do. THANKS!

The Future Mrs. Thomas Andrew Felton, Draco'sFireFairy, RoleModelGirlie, wannabe-hermione, Thanks guys for the awesome reviews! Everyone else please review!

Chapter 5: Fixing Blaise

She peeked her head out of her room to make sure that he wasn't in the common room. As soon as she couldn't see him, he walked out and closed her door quietly and made her way out of the portrait. She needed to find Ginny and Blaise, chances are they were snogging out by the lake. So she decided to check out the lake area.

She saw some fiery red hair sitting by the lake. Ginny! But one thing was wrong. She was alone. Hermione walked over to her and sat down. "Blaise?" She said excitedly. But when she looked over and saw Hermione, she started crying.

"Ginny? What's wrong?" Hermione asked her. She hated seeing any of her friends upset and crying. Whoever made her friends cry, she immediately wanted to kill them. Ginny looked at the lake and stared at it.

"Blaise was supposed to meet me here 3 hours ago. He never showed up. I don't understand. Why wouldn't he show up? He loves me." Ginny immediately put her head on Hermione's shoulder and Hermione wrapped her arm around Ginny.

"Well, maybe he doesn't know where to meet you." She said thinking of a good way to tell her.

"We always meet here. So why? After 1 year. Why now, would he choose to stand me up?" Hermione shook her head.

" I don't know Ginny. I wish I did, but I don't." They stayed like that for an hour before she heard someone yelling Ginny's name. She turned around and saw Blaise. Ginny stood up and started questioning him about where he has been for the past 4 hours. Hermione decided not to bug them with her Draco problem while they were having problems of their own.

* * *

Hermione walked in the entrance hall and saw Draco running down. She immediately ran into the Great Hall to get away. As soon as she heard the door shut, she knew it was safe to walk out. As she did she ran into Blaise.

"Hermione you got to help me!" He said anxiously. "Tonight I want to take Ginny out for our year anniversary."

"Okay so take her out." She told him confused.

"No you don't understand. She hates me after what I just did. What can I do to make her love me again?"

"Where were you anyway?" She asked curiously.

"I was trying to figure out what to do for it I forgot to look at the clock and by the time I gave up, I was like 4 hours late."

"oh ok, well This is what she likes..."

* * *

Hermione walked to the lake that night pleased with herself after she helped Blaise with his problem. When she got to the lake, an owl came to her.

_Hermione,_

_Thanks for all you have done for me tonight. Me and Ginny thank you. I wish we could thank you personally but we are a little busy waiting for our dinner. We decided to write you tonight to tell you that Draco is in love with you. yes Hermione, you read it right, he is in love with you. Now, do us a favor and go after him. You know you want to. Just remember that Pansy knows about this and is trying to get to him before you do. Now hurry, there isn't much time. Ginny said she'll talk to you about this whole night when tomorrow._

_Love ya bunches,_

_Blaise and Ginny!_

_Infinite X's and O's_

She couldn't believe what she just wrote! Draco was in love with her? She refolded the note and stuffed it in her pocket and ran up to her common rooom hoping to catch Draco to tell him what she feels for him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hope you are enjoying this story so far. Please review and let me know.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Notes and Crying

**Never Alone**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

I am so sorry for not updating any sooner, but February is my busiest month with going out of town, birthdays (including mine is monday) and I have not had the time to write anymore, but I am back now!

Thanks to my reviewers. Everyone, please review my story, it will help me out alot. And I will be updating faster if you do. THANKS!

Thanks for the awesome reviews! Everyone else please review!

Chapter 6: Notes and Crying

She said the password and entered the portrait door and stood shocked with wide eyes and tears falling down her cheeks. Pansy turned to see Hermione crying and started laughing. Draco immediately pushed Pansy away and pushed her out the portrait door.

"Hermione. Look..." He began but Hermione ran into her room and slammed the door shut. Draco sat down on the couch, put his head in his hands and began crying.

Hermione got up that morning and quickly went to the Great Hall to eat breakfast before Draco got in there, but when she walked in, Pansy and almost the entire Slytherin table was staring at her. She went over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ginny.

"Hey. How did last night go?" She said with a wink.

"Pansy and Draco were there making out when I entered the common room." She said as more tears fell. Ginny looked shocked. She didn't think Pansy was actually going to be there. They put that in the letter to hurry Hermione up and get there. She put her arm around Hermione and said a few words to her.

After breakfast, the 7th year Gryffindors and Slytherins walked to Potions. Hermione was really upset that she had to sit next to Draco for the entire year. She sat down but scooted her chair as far as she could away from him (which wasn't very far).

When it was time to leave, she began to pack up her books and stuff when she saw a note on top of her book. She walked out of the classroom and walked to the nearest bench. As she set down her things, she pulled the note out of her pocket and began to unfold it.

_Hermione,_

_I really don't know how to say this. Especially since we have been enemies ever since the first day of school. But I don't care. I love you and I don't care who knows it. When you walked in the common room last night, I was trying to push her away from me. I know it didn't look like that when you walked in, but it's the truth. And I wanted you to know it. If you believe then meet me at the lake at 10 a.m. sharp._

_Draco_

_X&Os_

She looked at her watch and saw that she had one minute until she had to be there. She stuffed the note in her pocket and picked up her things and ran so fast to the lake. She wanted him to know she felt the same way. Just as she got to where the lake was in view, she saw Draco heading toward her with his head down, dissapointed.

She noticed that he was crying, The Draco Malfoy, crying because she, Hermione Granger, didn't show up on time. It was unbelieveable. She ran towards him and he picked up his head when he heard rapid footsteps coming towward him. When he saw it was her, he smiled.

She ran to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hope you are enjoying this story so far. Please review and let me know.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Is It Real?

**Never Alone**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

Thanks to my reviewers. Everyone, please review my story, it will help me out alot. And I will be updating faster if you do. THANKS!

Thanks for the awesome reviews! Everyone else please review!

Chapter 7: Is it real?

After what seemed like ages of them kissing, they finally broke apart. Draco grabbed her hands and sat down with her on the bench.

"Hermione. I'm so glad you came. I was worried that you weren't going to show up."

"Of course I would show up Draco." They looked in each other's eyes and then Draco pecked her on her lips and wrapped his arms around her gently, but yet tightly, never wanting to let go. Hermione was smiling really big, leaning against Draco with her eyes closed.

After a while she looked down at her watch and then sitting straight up. She began getting her things together when she remembered she was there with Draco. She looked up at Draco and noticed he was looking at her confused.

"Somewhere you got to be?" He smirked. She just smiled and put her last book in her bag.

"Yeah. I totally forgot that I am supposed to meet Ginny in the library study hall to tutor her like 3 minutes ago."

"Oh ok. That's cool. I'll see you later when you get in I guess?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure what time though, It might be a little before 12." She stood up and bent over to give Draco a quick kiss then turned and ran off towards the library, happy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She entered the study hall and sat across from Ginny.

"Well hello. In all my years that I have known her, I have never known Hermione Granger to be late...Where were you?" Ginny asked curiously.

"You know, Ginny. Curiosity killed the cat."

"Yes, but satisfaction brought him back. Now spill."

"I was with Draco if you must know." Ginny's eyes went wide with curiosity.

"Oh wow. I want details, details, details."

"Ginny, we are here to help you with your potions studies. Not to dicuss my life. Now what do you need help with?" Hermione did not want to discuss this with anybody just yet. If Harry and Ron weren't going to like it, then how did she know that everyone else would. She knew Ginny would, but she didn't want anyone to know until Harry and Ron did.

"I need help with..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was already in his bed asleep. He was so tired that he couldn't wait up for Hermione. Hermione entered the common room and didn't see Draco. So she decided to see if he was already asleep. She opened his door slowly and quietly and peeked her head in.

Seeing that he was already alseep, she entered the room and tip-toed over to him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. She then turned and left the room and went to take a shower and go to bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco got up and took a shower and made his hair extra sexy and went to sit down on his chair in front of the fireplace. He was just watching the fire crackle and pop when he heard the door shut behind him.

Hermione came down and gave Draco a quick kiss on the lips. She smiled down at him.

"Have a good sleep?" She said as she sat down on the couch.

"Yes, I did, especially after you came in and kissed me." He smirked at her as she blushed.

"Shall we go down to breakfast?" He asked her as he stood up and held his hand out to help her up. She gladly accepted as she nodded. When they reached a place where tons of people were, they stopped holding hands and walked away from each other. Hermione quickly entered the Great Hall and sat down next to Ginny.

Ginny smiled at her. Hermione just began eating without saying a word.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I haven't been receiving a lot of reviews, so come on people please review.**


	8. Ask Her Yourself!

**Never Alone**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

Sorry that I haven't updated in like forever, but I have been really busy lately with One-Act Play and Prom. OneAct Play competition is tomorrow and prom is Saturday so I have been under alot of stress here lately, please forgive me and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Thanks to my reviewers. Everyone, please review my story, it will help me out alot. And I will be updating faster if you do. THANKS!

Thanks for the awesome reviews! Everyone else please review!

Chapter 8:Why?

As soon as breakfast was over with, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all walked to their next class. Potions with the Slytherins. They despised having classes with the Slytherins. Hermione was trying to hold in her feeling to just attack Draco right there and start kissing him.

They all went into the class when Snape told them that the Head Boy and Head Girl had to sit together in the very front of the class. Draco went to go sit down and waited for Hermione. When Hermione sat down, Draco smiled.

Noone in the classroom knew what was going on between them, nor were they going to find out anytime soon. Except for one.

When class was over everyone collected their things and got out of there. Draco stuck behind when Blaise said he needed to talk to him.

"Dude, you and Hermione together yet?" Blaise asked. Draco smirked.

"Yeah we are and she is fantastic. She's the best girl ever."

"Haha! So when is this little plan going into action?" Blaise asked him as Draco stood up.

"You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

Hermione was so relieved to find out that she had a free period. She decided to go to her room and rest for a while. She walked in the head common and set her stuff down. She walked over to the couch and immediately layed down. She was so incredibly tired. And she didn't know why. She just felt so stressed. She was thinking it might have something to do with taking advance classes, having her O.W.L.S this year and trying to keep a relationship...secret. 

When Draco walked in for his free period, he saw his angel laying down on the couch. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead and put the blanket over her. He smiled as he looked down at her. He went and sat down in his chair and worked on his Charms Essay, glancing over at Hermione everyonce in a while.

She woke up and saw Draco working on his essays. She smiled at him when he looked over at her and he got up and went over and sat down next to her.

"Well, good afternoon my little angel," he said with a twinkle in his eyes. She blushed and gave him a quick peck on the lips. She put her head on hsi shoulder and yawned.

"I am so tired. I just needed a break from everything. If I would have stayed with Ron and Harry, I would have gotten a headache probably." He chuckled.

"Yeah, I don't know how they don't give you headaches already." She playfully slapped him on the arm and scowled at him. "You know? You look so adorable when you scowl." After he said that, she took the scowl off her face.

"Well, then I won't scowl anymore."He looked at her with dissapointment and kissed her.

"You are a very bad lier." He got up and held out a hand for her to take. She accepted it and stood up. She had to be at class in 10 minutes, so she decided to go ahead and start heading there, just in case the staircases decided they wanted to move some more. She picked up her stuff and kissed him a little longer and harder this time, then took off.

He smirked, he knew that he loved her, but yet, something was missing. Something was very wrong. She just didn't seem like a "mudblood." He didn't know what was going on. He needed to find out...immediately.

* * *

Harry and Ron had noticed something a little different between Hermione and Draco. Like for one, they didn't act like enemies anymore. Two: there were people saying that they found Hermione and Draco kissing behind different statues. 

Ron had a little talk with Ginny about Hermione.

"Hey Ginny, I need to ask you something. And I thought I would ask you since you are like her best friend and such." He babbled on.

"What is it Ron?" She looked up at him and noticed taht he was looking kind of furious.

"Hermione and Draco? What is going on between them? Is there something going on? I mean they act different and I've heard some things." He looked at her trying to rush her.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" She began to walk away when he grabbed her arm and turned her toward him.

"Because I need to know now!" He yelled and everyone stopped and turned to look at him and Ginny.

She got out of his grip and walked off yelling to him to go ask her.

He ran toward the Head Common Room and went to find Hermione.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I haven't been receiving a lot of reviews, so come on people please review.**

I'm not sure when the next time I'll update but it won't be this week I know for sure, and I'm not sure about next week because I have another competition coming up for The Newswriting. But Thanks for reading!


	9. I Thought I

**Never Alone**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

Sorry that I haven't updated in like forever, but I have been really busy with moving and the end of school is coming up in like 20something days, please forgive me and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Thanks to my reviewers. Everyone, please review my story, it will help me out alot. And I will be updating faster if you do. THANKS!

Thanks for the awesome reviews! Everyone else please review!

**IN ITALICS ARE KINDA LIKE FLASHBACKS...THEY ARE REALLY WHAT THEY ARE THINKING ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED JUST SOME TIEM AGO**

Chapter 9:I thought I...

* * *

Ron went to the Head Common Room and said that password that he knew since Hermione had told him earlier. He walked right in and found Draco and Pansy sitting on the couch (well Pansy straddling Draco) and they were making out. Ron looked disgusted.

"Hey!" Pansy and Draco looked up at him and Pansy got up and blew Draco a kiss and walked out.

"You interuppted me Weasley. Granger is in class right now so if it was her you wanted to speak to then you won't find her here." Draco began to walk off when Ron started to speak.

"I actually wanted to talk to you." Ron had a frim stance when Draco turned around.

"OH really? And what does this have to do with? Certainly not those rumors that are going around about me and Granger about the statue stuff...then believe every word." Draco said with a smirk on his face...watching Ron's face get terribly red. All of a sudden Ron lept at him and put his hands around his neck. He had him on the ground strangling him.

Ron felt someone try and pull him off.

"Ron! What do you think you're doing!" Hermione had succeeded in getting him off and was now in between Draco and Ron stopping them from beating each other up.

"You're with him?" Ron ahd asked her angerily. Hermione looked down at the floor. She didn't want her friends to find out this way.

"Yes. Me and Draco are seeing each other and we are happy together." Ron looked shocked while Draco just smirked at Ron.

"Then you will never believe this..."

And with those words, he told everything he saw when he walked in here.

* * *

**3 HOURS LATER**

Draco was wondering down the corridor thinking about everything. He didn't know why he said what he had said.

_"What were you thinking Draco! You were with Pansy just 15 minutes ago! Was I not enough? What went wrong? What did I do?"_

_"I didn't think we were happy pet." He tried to hold her hand gently how they used to when they were together but she jerked it away from him._

_"Don't you dare call me pet...or your little angel! I'm not your angel anymore!" And that's when the tears started rolling. He looked away from her, he couldn't bear to see his angel crying._

He knew that they were happy, he was just trying to think of something to get him out of that situation...it didn't work. He continued to walk down the corridor.

* * *

Hermione was in her room sitting on her bed hugging her pillow so close to her. Her eyes were so puffy and red She didn't understand him at all. She knew that sh shouldn't have started a relationship with him because she knew she would end up hurt. But she loved him...

_"But Hermione, please...I'm so sorry." By this time he was crying also and she was so confused._

_"No. I can't trust you.You just lost my trust completely. At the beginning of this relationship I was trying to keep us steady. Keep us strong. But now I know that we should've never gotten together. It never would have worked..." She cried even harder._

_"But Hermione...Pet...Angel...I love you"_

_"And I thought I loved you..." Draco buried his face in his hands and cried hard. Hermione cried also and was still in shock._

_"It will never happen again...I promise. Better yet...I swear."_

_"It should have never happened in the first place Draco!"_

Hermione needed someone now. She was so fragile that she was willing to get with almost anyone. Just someone to hold her, to let her know it was going to be alright, that nothing will never happen like that again. Even if she knew is wasn't going to happen, she still needed to hear it.

* * *

Draco was walking with his head down crying. When all of a sudden he ran into someone.

"Watch it!" He recognized that voice. He looked up and saw Ginny staring at him, giving him the evil eye. When all of a sudden she realized something.

"Are you crying?" Draco nodded. Ginny looked shocked.

"I screwed it up with Hermione. I messed up and I lover her."

"I know what you did. And I might be able to help you out."

_"Please Hermione forgive me! I love you so much! I could never hurt you."_

_"Like I said...I thought I loved you..." And with that she walked out of the room and into her bedroom slamming her door. Making Draco cry even more and wondering if he could ever get his perfect angel back..._

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I haven't been receiving a lot of reviews, so come on people please review.**

I'm not sure when the next time I'll update.


	10. Telling Everyone

**Never Alone**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

Sorry that I haven't updated in like forever, but I have been really busy with moving and the end of school is coming up in like 20something days, please forgive me and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Thanks to my reviewers. Everyone, please review my story, it will help me out alot. And I will be updating faster if you do. THANKS!

Thanks for the awesome reviews! Everyone else please review!

Chapter 10:Telling Everyone

* * *

Ginny and Draco walked down the corridor for a while talking about ways to get Hermione to take him back again. Soon they reached the portrait to the Head Common Room.

"Well, Ginny. Thanks for talking with me. you better get back to your dormitory before it gets too late. I will go talk to Hermione and see what I can do right now. But what if this doesn't work?" Ginny looked at him as if studying him.

"Then you can tell me tomorrow." And with that, she ran off to get to her room before curfew. Draco said the password to get into his common room and entered. He noticed that the lights were all turned out so he thought that Hermione went to bed. He walked over to the dorr to her room and pressed his ear against it and listened closely.

He heard her still crying in her room. He opened the door slowly and put one hand behind him.

"Hermione?" He asked quietly.

"What do _you_ want? I have nothing else to say to you. I hate you." She stood up before him ready to push him out of her room.

"Just listen to me Hermione please. I love you more than anything and I am willing to do anything to get back with you. I have no idea what I was thinking today. I was stupid. Hell, I AM stupid. I feel so bad and I am so sorry." He moved his hand from behind his back to reveal some of her favorite flowers in a beautiful bouquet. She looked at him ready to cry and took the flowers. He smiled at her.

"Get out of here now."

"Hermione...what?"

"I said...Get...Out...Of...Here...Now!" With that she threw the flowers out of the room and pushed him out and slammed th door shut behind him.

She crawled into bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Hermione was sitting with Ginny, Ron, and Harry as usual. Then when they heard Dumbledore cling the fork against the goblet, they looked up.

"Good Morning everyone! I know I know, I don't usually make annoucements in the morning, but today we have someone coming up here to make an announcement. Mr. Malfoy, please come up here now." Everyone's eyes went to Draco as he got up and walked up to the podium.

"I need to make an annoucement to everyone here. It's about a girl I love. We were going out and we were going to keep it secret. Then, I got caught cheating on her. I tried saying sorry, I even gave her a beautiful bouquet of her most favorite flowers. The reason we were keeping it secret is because we don't seem like the type of couple to actually be with each other. But I want to be with her forever. She is amazing. I even bought a promise ring for her. I want her to come up here right now. Hermione Granger, my angel, please come up here. I love you so much."

Everyone looked at Hermione and everyone's eyes were wide with shock. They weren't even sure if he even said her name. There were people whispering and pointing at her and some even at Draco. noone believed it.

Hermione was finally up there, her eyes still kinda red and puffy. Draco pulled out a ring. The Promise ring he spoke of was gorgeous. He spoke to her so only they were the only ones to hear each other.

"Hermione, angel, I love you with all my heart. I am sorry for everything. And if you ever heard anything about a plan...forget it. I fell in love with you Hermione Granger. I want to be with you. I want you to promise me that when this war is over and when you win, we will find each other and be with each other and marry each other and have little Hermione's and Draco's running around." By this time she was crying and the tears were gently rolling down his face.

"Angel...Do you accept?"

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I'm sorry this chepter was so short, but it was like the perfect time to end it.**

**I haven't been receiving a lot of reviews, so come on people please review.**


End file.
